Plants vs Zombies The Big Adventure: The Journey in Ancient Egypt
The start of an end. "War, war started by Dr. Edgardo George Zeke S. Zomboss (Is that his real name?) His nemesis, his target, Creek Hazy David R. Whatshisname. AKA Crazy Dave His metallic pot on his head prevents him from being affected by Zombot Virus! Almost everyone else was affected. So, Dr. Zo---" "That's Crazy Dave's name?" said Sunflower. "Probably... you want me to finish the story or not?" said Peashooter. Then Potato Mine said "Can we eat now?" Peashooter then said "Sure, use your cashew skills and eat the cashew!" Then Peashooter looked closer on the brown ball rolling on his direction. Peashooter then mumbled "I hate everything." as Wall-Nut knocks the 4 plants out. Then Moonflower went out and said "I thought ypu were there!" "What do you mean? And where?" said Peashooter. "I saw you guys fighting with some plants I don't recognize against a bunch of Pirates and Egyptians!" said Moonflower. Then Peashooter said "Good imagination Moon, but it's not true." Then they heard an explosion. They ran to the front yard and found another Potato Mine? Another Peashooter? And an explosive cherry, a fire breathing-dragon, a stanky bean, a three-headed peashooter and some kind of... Magnet... what? Then they heard the extra peashooter say "I can see you! I AM YOU! PEASHOOTER!!! Welcome to the future buddy. Also I know you will run." And of course they ran to Crazy Dave. "Who the crap are they?" said Moonflower. Crazy Dave didn't hear her because he was busy making his taco. Then they heard a bang! They noticed it was a machine... and Dr Zomboss! Dr Zomboss straight up disappeared with everyone else except Nightshade, Grimrose, Dusk Lobber and Shadow Shroom. Moonflower asked Grimrose "Who were those?" Then Grimrose said "I-I don't know... we just helped them because they asked for help... they said they were.. s-some sort of t-time travelers?" Moonflower then said "Time Travelers?" "Did you ask one of them our secret codes?" Then Grimrose said "They got it right!" Then Peashooter remembered the other Peashooter's words "I AM YOU!" echoing in his head. Then Peashooter quickly said "THEY ARE US! WE ARE THEM! THAT IS OUR FUTURE! OUR INCOMING FUTURE SURFING THROUGH TIME!" It sounded like there were two peashooters talking at the same time. Then as Dave was taco and put some hot sauce it disappeared. Then they went outside on the lawn finding asleep puff-shrooms and a really old one (forgot the name). Then Peashooter threw a Cofee Bean at the old one and said "DUDE WTH! Y U LIEK TACOS? DONT PRANK ME AGAIN I KNOW U DID IT U HAVE THE POWER TO TELEPORT! IT SAID SO IN HE DOCUMRENTARY!" Then the old puff shroom said "You stupid! I DID NO SUCH THING! I WAS ASLEEP STUPID!!" Then Dr Zomboss appeared from their pool and teleported in front of Peashooter holding the taco. And Dr Zomboss said "This taco can create a sacred virus spreader! WE NEED TO FIND THE MATERIALS!!!" Then he warped somewhere random. Then he threw an onion on the flower pot. Then the Gloom Shroom woke up and released loud fumes. Then Crazy Dave took the 9 plants in Penny and they traveled through time. Then Dusk Lobber said "Why?" "Why are we in Egypt?" "Wait, we fought Egyptians in the war in our backyard! That means..... this is what's gonna happen!" said Nightshade. Then Peashooter and Wall-Nut started looking closer at the pyramid and then Wall-Nut said "Guys! Look! A Zombie Pyramid!" everyone looked at the pyramid and found Dr. Zomboss walking in the entrance. They immediately ran to a pile of friary ashes near the pyramid. They Dr. Zomboss say "We begin our program! Hello Egyptians! As you can see we will begin our speculation called "Spectrum 0001CZKJ-SE3" AKA "Zombotany". This project will originate Plannts and Zombies fusion so we can reduce plant power and rule the world!" Theen Dr. Zomboss raised a Cabbage-Pult to show the zombies. Then Peashooter said "Oh wow! A new plant! What is it called?" then Crazy Dave said "Brassica oleracea var. capitata loblobar pulta. Call it a cabbage-pult." Then Sunflower said "I think that's an early cabbage-pult." But then a strange peashhooter group (of three) started attacking the zombies. Then Peashooter started firing green lasers at the zombies and did a headshot at dr. Zomboss. Dr Zomboss then teleported away. So it was up to them to rescue the Cabbage-Pult. So the gang of peashooter started pushing the zombies to fall. So Dusk Lobber started throwing lobs at the zombies and Grimrose summoned spirits and hellfire to attack the zombies. Moonflower started erupting glowing rocks on zombies. Grimorse teleported everyone in the pyramid. Wall-Nut started bowling, Potato Mine started throwing explosive cashews. Sunflowerr then grabbed a sand brick, powered it up with Sun Power (Plantoid Z+ Sunlight+ Fire+ Peas) and threw it at a zombie. And another zombie toucheed that zombie and a torchlight touched that zombie and almost all the zombies were around the torchlight zombie about a 90-Mile Radius, and it caused a chain reaction and an explosion. A few zombies were remaining. 5 Imps, 1 Gargantuar, 3 Torchlights and 2 Mummy Zombies. They found the imps scattered around the pyramid and defeated them. Then they defeated the mummy zombies and the torchlights but couldn't find the Gargantuar.They were able to release Cabbage- Pult. Then they found a plant shivering as he was facing the ruins. The plant was... a Bloomerang. Dusk Lobber said "Hey buddy! Don't be scared! C'mon we'll be able to defeat Gaargantuar." But then Bloomerang said "Dusk..... says on the r-r-r-r-ruins... Duk! The Garagantuar-ar is-is.... is RED EYED! The Garg is holding a torch and we will losee! I dont trust you... the ruins the cave writings nomo you lie!" Then Bloomerang chanted (Copy Pasted from Google Translate so don't tell me I didn't know it was false text) "Fortuna dabit lumen oculorum red gigas non praeteribunt!" Then they found a head of a red eyed gagantuar. Then Dusk said "Well, that was easy." as Grimrose movd them to the outside of the pyramid along with Bloomerang and Cabbage-Pult. "Let's go!" said Cabbage-pult. The team start hurrying to Penny. Then when they got there.... Penny couldn't time travel, only talk! "Does that mean we're trapped here forever?" asked Wall-Nut. "No" Penny said "Dr. Zomboss took my initial turbo X boosters, so we need to take it from him!". "Thanks Penny" said Dave. Then they saw a parade of Torchlights going after them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Bloomerang screamed. Peashooter quickly blasted the green lasers at the many torchlights, Potato Mine started multiplying and the rest started helping. "Shadow Force Commence!" said Grimrose as the 5 started to glow. Crazy Dave started slamming his pot on the zombies. Then suddenly.... all the zombies FROZE! Then a shiny, aqualike plant said "Bloomerang? Is that you?" "Yes.... Ice!" replied Bloom. "I'm sorry... who?" asked Sunflower. "Iceberg Lettuce!" exclaimed Penny "it was called The Artificial Ice God back in the ancient times, because all reigning humans don't know about how powerful a real God was back then. It is also said to have frozen time itself!" "We can't do that" said Iceberg Lettuce. Then everyone hurried to the nearest Pyramid. Then Penny exclaimed "These ruins talk about the three rangers of destiny! The time ranger, the power ranger and the space ranger! THEY FORMED AN ORB THAT POWERS THEM UP WHEN TOUCHED." Then Peashooter said "The hell? Who?" "The fathers of the power prainters, forming the mutigenesis of plants, and this was before dinosaurs! They are said to each have a mint, a chosen mint to power their descendants up!" explained Penny. Then Peashooter said "So my family mint?" "Appease-mint" said Penny. "It is said to be the most calm and happy plant." then Penny faced the ruins. "The Appease-mint is said to bring joy to the peas when needed, and powers up peas." Then Penny faced them and said "Cabbage-Pult and Dusk Lobber are from the same family and Ice has two ancestral units." Then Peashooter quickly said "Yes! Facts are fun but there are INCOMING RAS AND BUCKETHEADS!!!!" Then everyone started attacking suddenly, Peashooter felt energetic.Peashooter started shooting Neo-Green instead of Lime. Then Peashooter star,ed running and shooting. Then Peashooter started glowing Neo-Green! "The power of Appease and Power has fused!" yelled Penny. "What? The ranger of destiny?" said Peashooter. Then Iceberg Lettuce started shooting icy lasers. Then Penny said "There are things called Generational Fuhres, a for of generations starting with Rangers, then Mints, then Categorials and then comes Firsts, the ones who seek the destinies and punish those who shall have destiny hard as evil, and one of the Firsts, Zomboss betrayed them. And yes, Zombies have a mint called Brain-Mint. They want brains to collect smarts, and strategies to build the power ore. His two sons, Peazzy and Marzi built generations of zombies, and the humans and others are split." "What? Zomboss is a great-grandson of a ranger?" asked Sunflower as she starts to use laser eyes. Then Wall-Nut started multiplying. "Yes" Penny replied "The Ranger of Time, then Brain-Mint convinced Edgar and his son, Brainzill, to betray the force, and now Edgar is building power." Then suddenly, Dr. Zomboss teleported to the front. As he sighed, he used some type of air force through his palms that blew away the plants. Then as he snapped three Zombies quickly burned to ashes, as Dr Zomboss teleports away. "Yep! You're right" said Peashooter. Then Grimrose teleported them to a random place. "So the ruins actually talked about a quarter of the rangers?" asked Peashooter. "Yes" Penny replied "There are 12 rangers. Ranges of Dark, Light, Power, Time, Space, Nature, Fusion, Mind, Speed, Size, Aether and Neutrality." "The ranger of neutrality?" asked Iceberg Lettuce. "Yes, the leader of the twelve" said Penny "the Peter of the group." Then they walked and got into some sort of graveyard. Then they saw a weird zombie. He said "You suck they say huh? Now power is mine! The Amighty Luxxamorgan, Lux! Lux is the name.... Dave." then he faced them as Lux yells "ALL RISE!" as a wave of random zombies stood from their graves. Pharaohs, Mummies, Bucketheads, Explorers, Imps, Ras and Pyramid Heads! Then Lux yelled "ARE READY FOR A PERFECT STORM???" then Dark Horse Zombies with spears appear and all of them say "You are all wronged if you think..." then they growled "BRROOOAAWwAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIYYYYYY" then they continued "Wronged! Lux is a mortal! Parum potentes viribus et hedum vocare possem non es calumniatus pompae!" But they said it like this "Runged! Lukzizam muttle! Pum potents" and the rest of the sentence was clear. Then they all stomped at the same time and blew at the same time. Then a lot of imps were teleported there. Then Lux yelled "I call on Finn and Hiol!" And a zombie smaller than an imp and a zombie bigger than a gargantuar appeared. Then war started! Iceberg lettuce wasn't able to freeze all of them, Lux, the imps and the Ras were the only ones frozen. Then a war happened. Luckily, Penny wasn't there, but for some reason she was downloading files. Peashooter used his neo-green beams and the rest were attacking. Then something was helping them. Two beams were shooting from the back. Lux however, thawed out and teleported away. It was Repeater! Then Peashooter yelled "Repeater?" then Peashooter started inhaling loud and shot a lot of peas that wiped out 5,317 zombies. Then his beams started get stronger. Then they saw fire! It was Jalapeno! Then Jalapeno and Repeater started aiming for the ones nearby the team. Then Jalapeno started calling all zombies to go near. Without Lux's control, the zombies are dumb. So Jalapeno form a big fire while every zombie that went near burned. Only an eighth of the many zombies were remaining. The eighth was easy to handle and thus were defeated. Then Repeater said "Guys! Where am I?" then Jalapeno said "Yeah, where the crap are we?". Then Peashooter said "Ummm..... B.... C?" then Repeater said "Please tell you're kidding." Then Iceberg letuce asked "Who're they?" then Cabbage-Pult answered "People who won't exist in another 5,000 years... like me.... oh hell." Then Cabbage-Pult came closer. "Nope, he's not" said Potato Mine "We went here and for some reason you guys got here." And then Repeater said "Is that why I think I'm looking at extinct plants? I thought I accidentally ate sand!" And then Bloomerang and Iceberg Lettuce looked at each other and yelled "EXTINCT?!" Then Nightshade yelled "ZOMBOTANY!!!" as a bunch of Peashooters that fused with zombies started attacking them. Everyone started attacking. Repeater started to jump and use his two beams to create fire. Then Jalapeno absorbed it and his flames turned from orange to green. Then they were able to defeat the oh so great zombotany. "what? A fusion of plants and zombies?" "Hi! I'm Brandon" said Brandon, a ra zombie. "HI BRANDoN" says the crowd. Then Brandon shaked his hand twice then blinked and then he said "lemme show you a magic trick". Then Brandon rose it up towards sunlight. Then his staff glowed gold. But no one was intersted so they through tomatoes at him. Brandon fell in anger and shook his hand with vengeance. Then blue flames appeared throughout his body, raging and never ending. Then he pointed his staff to a random part of the crowd and then wild blue flames burned more than seven eighths of the entire crowd. "I"LL SHOW YOU ALL!!!! YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD IN A BLANK SLATE ONCE I JOIN THE PLANTS!!!" then he teleported away. Then Dr. Zomboss did a facepalm and said "Idiots!" then he burned the remaining zombies with a snap of a finger then he yelled "TRIMPLETS!!!" Then he teleported away. "What did you say?" said Dave. "Random files somehow got in my software!" said Penny. Then Peashooter said "Probably because of our appearance, we added history files!" Then Brandon, in a form of a triple sunflower walked to them. "There's a three headed me?" said Sunflower. "Hi, I'm Brandon!" said Triple Sunflower. "Something tells he's a disguised zombie and joined us because he hates his fellow zombies" then Peashooter paused for a while realizing what he just said and said "eh, whatever" in fear of weird words blurting out through time. Then a hungry snakelike plant approached them and said "Please! Give me graves to eat!" Then Triple Sunflower transformed into Bradon and said "Here, a sun bone" as threw and it opened a big grave with a drawing of sun. Then Brandon said "That's a Grave Buster, it eats any graves, gains nutrients and shares it with other plants." then turned back into a Triple Sunflower. "Well I was right." said Peashooter "but how?" he questioned himself. Then Brandon said "The zombies hated me so I burned them into dust, but not all of them. Then Grave Buster said "Thanks mysterious Sunbie" then Brandon said "Hey! I'm not 72! I'm 70" then Grave Buster said "my friend Bonk Choy, was captured in a weird tall and bright house and was used for Degeneres Meoutl o'kaff Zombotany project, had to memorize it on my way here". Then Brandon said "Ah! It's merely a part of his big project. He told me that he built machines loaded with Eivorren which disables speed limits over 100 kph, so he took the turbo machine to disable it as a bigger challenge to both destroy his machine and take the turbo machine." Then Brandon looked like he was trying to remember something and said "He took Dave's taco because Dave accidentally put plant food materials there, for the Zombotanical Project". Then Brandon pressed 180295 and a sandstorm blew him away. So Peashooter tried to enter a correct code. Turns out if a zombie got the code wrong the zombie will be blown away by a sandstorm. Peashooter tried many codes: * 180295 * 081952 * 529108 And many more. Then tried adding the first number by 2, the last by 1 and multiply the smallest number (aside from 0) by 2 and reversing the order. So... 380496 Reversed to: 694083 He tried 694083 and it worked! They entered the lab and found a big door around 10 feet with 5 code lockss, 2 pattern matchers and 3 packs of buttons. They ignored it and went to a door with the code 180295. They entered and found Bonk Choy. A bunch of zombie scientists started attacking them. They were able to defeat them with grave buster's help and freed Bonk Choy. Moonlight shone overwards the pyramid then were in. More imps and Gargantuars strted guarding the place went they went out. Afterwads, Dr. Zomboss was done with his project! The Zombie Sphinx-Inator. "So you punch things.... and you can burst through a steel door..." said Repeater "Yes, is that what those hard strong things are called? We only use bricks and other sand materials." said Bonk Choy. Then Grave Buster said "the sphinx-inator, do you know anything about it?" then Bonk Choy said "It throws sand storms and any other structure of sand and creates zombies.... through scratch." Then Penny weirdly said "Svinkxhairein Wars! U-u-u-uploaded!" Her voice sounded sad, the voice was glitchy and craccky and no one could understand what she said. Then they saw a sandstorm. "AAAAH!!!!!" They heard, it sounded like there were 2 people. One of them sounded like Brandon, the other sounded like two sunflowers. Then the sandstorm started glowing, then the tornado turned form a sandy color to yellow. Then the tornado faded. It was Brandon and Sunflower's young twin sisters! "Glinda? Emma?" said Sunflower. Then the twin sunflower said "Lily!" then Peashooter said "Brandon? Helllooo?" then Brandon said in a dizzy voice "Are you guys twins?" then Peashooter said "Nope. Just my older brother. nOW GET UP!" Brandon then said "The sphinx inator and Lux summoned a sandstorm so fast those twins were able to enter." Then Crazy Dave and Wall Nut said "The travel theory!" then they looked at each other and then Crazy Dave said "To time travel, you need to be faster than light! You are light pllus the speed of the tornado which summoned a random person, or plant.... because you're literally light." Then the Sphinx appeared, with a parade of imps three imps wearing a helmet, a Gargantuar and Lux. Then the Sphinx-inator started creating heavy sandstorms. Then Dave gave the wall-nut plant food. Wall Nut's skill to mutiply came handy. Then Dr Zomboss snapped and the clones were blown away and turned into ashes. Then he sent nukes to random places. Then Brandon shot the Sphinx inator with laser eyes but then he was blown away by a sandstorm, again.... The sandstorm blew stronger and stronger. THen Moonflower went close to the shadow plants as they started attacking. Then the gang of Sand Peas appeared. Not only could the sand peas throw sand peas, but also rock peas. Then the sandstorm was very heavy. It was running by around 158 kph. Now the team it getting a little pushed. Then they all attacked as Crazy Dave found a long flying rope and powered it with Plant Food. Then the plants held on to the rope as Dave held on to his metal pot. Then the team used their plant food effects! Then the sphinx inator was almost finished of probably because of Bonk Choy's skill of maximizing his arm's length, size and weight (up to 1 km only, up to 10 tons only and up to 10 feet only, Dr Zomboss was 0.87 km away). Crazy Dave then smacked the Sphinx inator 5 times and it was crushed. Dr Zomboss then teleported away, forgetting about this turbo X machine. Penny took it and they followed the trail of Dr Zomboss throughout time. END OF THE ANCIENT EGYPT JOURNEY "Where are we?" said Peashooter.